Lee Jong Hyun
Perfil thumb|300px|Lee Jong Hyun *'Nombre:' 이종현 / Lee Jong Hyun *'Profesión:'' Cantante, Compositor, Guitarrista, Actor. *'Apodos: '''Burning, Gato, Yang bong, Vampiro. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura '''183cm *'Peso: 72kg *'''Grupo Sanguíneo: O *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Caballo *'Familia:' Padres y dos hermanas mayores *'Agencia:' **FNC Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur). **Warner Music Japan (Japón). Dramas *That Man Oh Soo (OCN, 2018) *Girls' Generation 1979 (KBS2, 2017) *My Only Love Song (Netflix, 2017) *Orange Marmalade (KBS2, 2015) * One Sunny Day (Line TV, 2014-2015) * Adolescence Medley (KBS, 2013 Cameo ep 3) *A Gentleman’s Dignity (SBS,2012) Temas para Dramas *''My Love'' tema paraA Gentleman’s Dignity (2012) *High Fly (Junto a Minhyuk) para la película "Acoustic" (2010) Películas *Ikiru Machi (2018) *"NEVER STOP" The Stoy of CNBLUE (2014) *Acoustic (2010) Programas *'2017': (SBS) Law of the Jungle in Cook Islands *'2016:' Twice Private Life (Mnet, Ep.7) *'2015: '''Cook Kiz on the Block (KBS, Ep.125-131) *'2015: We Got Married (MBC, esposo de Gong Seung Yeon) *'2015: 'Fluttering India (KBS, junto a Changmin, Kyuhyun, Minho, Sunggyu y Suho) *'2015: '''The Road With You (con Min Hyuk) *'2015: 'My Young Tutor (MBC, Ep.14) *'2014: 'Weekly Idol (KBS, con Min Hyuk) *'2014: 'Day Day Up (Mango TV) *'2014: 'Weekly Idol (KBS) *'2014: 'Hello Counselor (KBS) *'2014: 'Radio Star (MBC) *'2014: 'Running Man (SBS, Ep 186) *'2013-2014: 'Cheongdam-dong 111 (tvN *'2013: 'MTV The Show (SBS, MC junto a Hyeri y Yura) *'2013: 'Running Man (SBS, Ep. 127, 129, 138) *'2012: 'Radio Star (MBC) *'2012: 'Love on Party (Olive TV) *'2012: 'Go Show (SBS) *'2012: 'People Inside (tvN) Videos Musicales *Mamamoo - Mr. Ambiguous (2014) *Romantic J (Juniel y Jonghyun) - Love Falls (2013) Colaboraciones *Melody Day - Actually, I love you (2014) *Romantic J (Juniel y Jonghyun) - Love Falls (2013) Discografía 'Corea Single Digital 'Japón' Álbum Conciertos *'Lee Jong Hyun 1st Concert In Japan "Welcome to Sparkling Night" 2016' **09 y 10 Agosto - Osaka - Osaka International Convention Center **13 Agosto - Aichi - Nagoya Congress Center Century Hall **17 y 18 Agosto - Tokyo - Tokyo International Forum Hall A **25 Diciembre - Tokyo - Tokyo International Forum Hall A *'Lee Jong Hyun Solo Concert In Japan "Metropolis" 2018' **01 y 02 Febrero - Yokohama - Pacifico Yokohama **12 y 13 Febrero - Osaka - Osaka International Convention Center Premios *'2012: SBS Drama Awards': Premio Nueva Estrella (A Gentleman’s Dignity) *'2013: 22nd Seoul Music Awards: '''Mejor OST Award (A Gentleman's Dignity) Curiosidades *'Ex-Banda K-Pop: CNBLUE (2009-2019) **'Posición: '''Guitarrista y vocalista. *'Debut: '2009 *'Idiomas: 'coreano y japonés. *'Fanclub: Burning Souls *'Hobbies: ' Hacer ejercicio, jugar en la PC, ver dramas japoneses. *Es un ex-Ulzzang *Antes de su debut era un atleta de Taekwondo y de judo. Incluso ganó medalla de oro en los campeonatos de judo y recibió cinturón negro por ambas. *Asumió el rol de líder cuando Yong Hwa comenzó a desempeñarse como actor. *Le gusta el J-rock. Entre sus bandas favoritas están: ONE OK ROCK, L'Arc~en~Ciel y X Japan. *Audicionó 7 veces para poder hacer el papel de Collin en A Gentleman’s Dignity. *Su canción "My Love" del OST de A Gentleman’s Dignity se posicionó como el número 6 del Billboard del Kpop del 2012 y se convirtió en un éxito total. *En un principio tenía planeado cantar "Love Falls" con una miembro de AOA, pero JUNIEL le pidió por favor que la cantara con ella y así decidieron hacer una colaboración sin que nadie de la agencia lo supiera. *Conoció a Yong Hwa antes de la audición para la FNC. Yong Hwa se puso en contacto con él dado que ambos eran de Busan y juntos acudieron a Seúl para la audición. * Participó en el MV del grupo femenino MAMAMOO titulado "Mr. Ambiguous". * Compuso y produjo "Fragile & Kind" la canción debut de Nam Young Joo (K-Pop Star 3). Trabajó esta canción con Park Eun Woo y Mr.Cho. * Compuso una canción cantada por AOA para una campaña de seguridad. * Compuso "Filling Up My Glass" para Ailee, en la cual ambos trabajaron en la letra. *El 31 de julio de 2018, FNC Entertainment confirmó que Lee Jong Hyun se enlista en servicio activo en el ejército en agosto. Debido a sus deseos personales, la fecha exacta y la ubicación no serán reveladas. *Después de terminar su entrenamiento básico, le fue asignado un premio por ser un "soldado modelo". *El 14 de marzo de 2019, el programa "8 O'Clock News" de SBS compartió que Lee Jong Hyun había recibido videos sexuales de mujeres en una sala de chat con Jung Joon Young y también habló sobre las mujeres como si fueran objetos. *El 28 de agosto de 2019, la YouTuber Park Min Jung publicó una captura de pantalla en su historia de Instagram de un mensaje directo que recibió de una cuenta perteneciente a Lee Jong Hyun. En la imagen, Lee Jong Hyun le dice: “Realmente disfruto viendo tus videos de YouTube. Continúa subiendo videos divertidos”. Luego agrega: “La grasa de tu barriga es muy linda”. Más tarde tras la nueva controversia Lee Jong Hyun anunció su salida de CNBLUE. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Intagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería JH01.jpg JH02.jpg JH03.jpg JH04.jpg JH05.jpg JH08.jpg 4JH.jpg 5JH.jpg Videografía Corea Lee Jong Hyun (CNBLUE) & JUNIEL - Love falls|Lee Jong Hyun & JUNIEL - Love Falls Japón イ・ジョンヒョン (from CNBLUE) - Moonlight Swing|Moonlight Swing イ・ジョンヒョン (from CNBLUE) - Starry Places|Starry Places Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KGuitarrista Categoría:JDebut2016 Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Warner Music Japan Categoría:JSolista